Compartiendo a dos
by Kisuki-chan
Summary: -“Si no le dices a ése imbécil que ése bebé no es suyo, lo tomaré y me iré. También toda la verdad se lo plantaré en cara… Tú decides”. Nami se a metido con dos hombres, encuentra la solución o le quitan el bebé mal summary, lo se Y.Y


**One****Piece - FanFic:**

Compartiendo a dos

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Buenoo ahoraa hagoo otroo fanfic

Quee esperoo que les gustee a todoos.

Nunca nadie lee los mioos T-T

Esperoo que ahoraa si…

Los dejo.. adiós!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

* * *

Capítulo uno: Pensar una decisión difícil

El going merry se mecía entre las olas suavemente, la luna llena resplandecía como nunca y todos los tripulantes la veían con emoción. Esa luna tan bella rodeada de estrellas era algo sumamente bello. Uno nunca puede ver constelaciones así en las ciudades… pero en medio del mar si.

Todo era muy hermoso, había sucedido hace poco un nacimiento y todos los tripulantes se sentían conmovidos, hasta zoro que en esos casos diría algo así como –"con una criatura así nos costará un mundo cuidarlo con tanto peligro" –

Pero no… Esta vez estaba alegre al igual que todos los demás.

El bebé era algo moreno pero de una tez sumamente delicada, sus ojos eran de un color café anaranjado y su pelo de un color rubio no tan chilloso. Ése bebé pertenecía de nami y sanji, quienes raramente ya habían podido formar una pareja común y corriente sin peleas y combos.

La navegante tenía arropada con una sábana a su hija y la mantenía en su regazo dándole calorcito maternal. Pero tenía un aire angustioso, miraba a zoro de reojo y luego a sanji. Estaba algo confusa.

-"_Si no le dices a ése imbécil que ése bebé no es suyo, lo tomaré y me iré. También toda la verdad se lo plantaré en cara… Tú decides"_

-"_no puedes ponerme en una situación como esa, zoro!" _

-"_lo siento nami, pero tú sabes bien claro que ése bebé es de nosotros dos. Fue culpa tuya por haberte metido con dos a escondidas"_

-"_no puedo decirle eso a sanji, se destrozaría"_

-"_vamos, tú ni te crees que lo amas! Tienes que decírselo!"_

-"_y después qué?!!"_

-"_pues nos retiramos de la tripulación"_

-"…_No lo sé"_

-"_Te doy diez días…Te amo, pero cosas así no pueden pasar; no me odies pero no puedes jugar con la gente… hasta entonces, a los diez días le preguntaré a sanji si hablaste con él"_

-"_e-está bien" – empezó a sollozar._

_-"vamos, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar"_

-"…" – _la navegante no respondió._

-Esto es tan difícil… Me e metido con dos hombres sin saber las consecuencias. Creo que e metido la pata… quizá zoro tenga razón, pero… no quiero que sanji se sienta mal.. Aún siento algo por él – pensó la navegante. Luego habló – chicos, creo que me voy a dormir… estoy agotada y mi hija también.

-claro nami-san ^^ . Yo me quedo de vigía; así que cualquier cosa acudes a mi, vale?

-claro, sanji-kun…

-mrmgmrrhh – refunfuñó zoro.

-oye, cálmate – le susurró nami mientras pasaba al lado suyo – actúa como de costumbre, idiota. No te llevarás a mi bebé.

-no me lo voy a llevar, nos los vamos a llevar.

-hmpf, lo que sea…

-tienes que asumir que el bebé es de nosotros… piensa.

-si, si… lo que sea – dijo apenada.

-vamos, tranquila – zoro la tomó de la mano.

-hey, marimo!! Deja a nami-san! – le gritó el cocinero.

-sólo le estaba diciendo algo ceja de espiral!! No te pases rollos!

-hmpf!

-sanji-kun, no te preocupes ^^ todo está bien – le dijo nami.

-está bien, nami-san.

-adiós – dijo algo triste. Luego se dirigió al cuarto de mujeres y se sentó en la cama – no es fácil pensar en algo tan complicado, no quiero que sufra sanji ni tú – dijo dirigiéndose a su bebé que solo gemía.

-la molesto, navegante-san? – dijo entrando la arqueóloga.

-no, no te preocupes. Siéntate.

-gracias – sonrió – y como es que se llama?

-sofía… yo le puse el nombre y como sanji es macabeo, aceptó jajaja.

-mhh… no quiero herirla pero el bebé tiene algo que hace no parecerse al padre.

-d-dices que sólo se parece a mi?!

-así es.

-pero mírale el pelo.

-si, es algo rubio… pero también con tonos verdosos.

-o.o t-tu crees?

-pues claro… mmh, aunque da lo mismo… puede que haya tomado ese color en la mezcla de los colores de sus pelos jiji.

-podría ser…jeje – se rió nerviosa la pelirroja.

-…le sucede algo?

-a mi?! no… jaja estoy bien.

-navegante-san… usted sabe que puede contar conmigo. Algo la tiene preocupada, no es verdad?

-si… pero la verdad es algo difícil que no puedo contar. Es personal.

-está bien, la respetaré pero igual digo, cualquier cosa estoy yo.

-gracias robin, eres una buena amiga ^^

-de nada – le sonrió – me iré a dormir, adiós.

-adiós – le dijo viendo cómo su amiga se metía en la cama.

-bueno, ahora estamos nosotras dos – murmuró nami después de unos minutos, no sé que elegir! Y yo soy la culpable – murmuró llorando silenciosamente, sola en la oscuridad.

**Continuará..? **

* * *

PD: lo hice corto para que el problema fuera más rápido y para ver si les gustó. Porfa díganme! Reviews! ^^


End file.
